swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kel Dor
The Kel Dor were a sentient species native to the planet Dorin. In order to survive oxygen-rich environments, they were required to wear specialized breath masks that covered their eyes and nostrils. A notable Kel Dor was Jedi Master Plo Koon, who served on the Jedi Council prior to the fall of the Jedi Order. He was among the Jedi killed during Order 66. Physical Description The Kel Dor were a tall, humanoid species that possessed four fingers on each hand. The thick, leathery hide that covered their bodies allowed them to survive exposure to the vacuum of space for a time. The Kel Dor wore masks to filter the air when they were off-world due to oxygen being poisonous to them. They also wore goggles to protect their eye fluids from evaporating. Personality Kel Dor tended to be relatively quiet but attentive, waiting in the wings and learning as much as possible before jumping into a situation. They were generally cooperative and helpful, but like any species they had their flaws. They were sometimes seen as nosy, but then in the next moment, their perceptiveness provided them with wisdom and insight into almost any situation. History The Kel Dor were aware of the Force long before they joined the Republic, as a member species. Kel Dor who were Force-sensitive were known as Baran Do Sages. The Baran Do Sages served the noble families of Dorin for countless years, giving advice in the form of weather prediction and whatnot. As their understanding of the Force grew, these Baran Do Sages were able to foresee danger and provide advice to avoid it, such as wars and conflicts. Upon joining the Republic, the Baran Do Sages began to fade into obscurity as more and more of the Force-sensitive Kel Dor were recruited into the ranks of the Jedi Order. The remaining Baran Do saw their power dwindle on Dorin as the Jedi influence continued to grow, partially because of the greater understanding of the Force held by the Jedi. There were some among the Kel Dor that upheld their traditions from pre-Republic time, sending their children to train with the remnants of the Baran Do Sages. This is part of the reason that the Baran Do Sages were able to escape the Jedi Purge at the end of the Clone Wars. Language Most Kel Dor spoke Basic and Doran. Names Kel Dor names varied widely; one member of the Jedi Council was named Plo Koon. Adventurers Kel Dor often travelled off-world to explore the Galaxy. During the days of the Old Republic, the Jedi Order had representatives on Dorin to find any Force-sensitive Kel Dor and take them to be trained as Jedi, so it was not uncommon to see a Kel Dor Jedi, such as Jedi Master Plo Koon. Kel Dor could be found in all walks of like, much like the more common species such as Twi'lek or Rodians. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Dorin Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D/6D STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Highly Developed Sensory Organs: Kel Dor are naturally gifted with extremely sensetive sensory organs, and at the time of character creation gain a +1D to their Perception, not to exceed the maximum for their species. Type III Atmosphere Breathing: Dorin is a Type III atmosphere world, and all Kel Dor must wear special atmosphere filtering masks to survive on Type I worlds. If the mask is removed, the Kel Dor must make a Difficult Strength roll or he immediately degenerates to Mortally Wounded status, with each successive roll increasing by one difficulty level every round thereafter. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 2 meters tall Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the description of the Kel Dor. Category:Species